


Mia's Need

by Ipwarn



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipwarn/pseuds/Ipwarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia needs to see the Hedwig photos. For science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mia's Need

The door was barely open before Mia was there, hand outstretched in front of him. “Show me!” 

Without flinching, Darren moved inside and snapped the front door closed. His back facing her, he allowed himself a small grin as he pulled off his coat. “Hello to you too,” he said, attempting a nonchalant tone. 

She sighed and said, in an overly sweet voice, “Oh honey you’re home, how wonderful. How was the flight? Any trouble finding your luggage? No traffic on the way?” He’d turned as she was hurling the questions at him and before he was able to do more than open his mouth, Mia interrupted with, “Awesome talk. Now give me the goods.” 

Darren couldn’t control his grin at all. With cat like reflexes, honed from years of dance routines, he dodged around her grabbing hands and hightailed it past her, towards the kitchen. His stomach was rumbling like a motherfucker. He’d slept through the meal on the flight so had had to make do with the couple of bags of pretzels they’d given him when he’d first boarded. 

"What do we have for dinner? I could eat a horse right now,” he called over his shoulder as he moved swiftly through the house. 

His head stuck in the fridge, Darren didn’t see when Mia entered the room after him. He did, however, feel her move behind him and start feeling up his ass. Without turning, he said, “Not without dinner, my love. You should know I’m not that easy.”

She snorted. “You’re totally that easy. Where’s your fucking phone?” her hands left his back pockets, which were uncharacteristically empty, and flew around to his front ones. 

“Oh baby,” he gave an exaggerated moan and arched into her hands. “I do love it when you get all handsy.” 

Finding those pockets empty too, she collapsed against his back. “Darren,” she groaned. “Please? I just want to see the pictures. I’ve been waiting months for this.” 

“You need a new hobby. This won’t be the first time you’ve seen me in make-up. Even trashy make-up.” The fridge door alarm started going off but he ignored it; he refused to close it without finding something to eat. Mia, who could never stand listening to the high-pitched beeps shoved him back and closed the door. 

“I’ve never seen you as Hedwig. You know she’s my weakness. I couldn’t look Andrew in the face for three months after I first saw his promo photos because I was afraid I would jump him.”

Darren laughed as he recalled a few red carpet shindigs where Mia would randomly squeak and hide behind him whenever Andrew Rannells walked by. They were good memories as those particular nights usually ended in mind-blowing sex as soon as they got home. 

And THAT was precisely why he was being so close-lipped about the photos he had stashed on his phone. He knew how much the sight of him in all that glitter and paint would affect her. He was definitely going to show her eventually but it would be a wasted opportunity if he didn’t tease her about it first. 

“Patience is a virtue, Mia,” he said, opening the fridge again. “Now about the food situation…”

She stepped back and grumbled, “I bought some of your favourites. They’re in the freezer.” 

Snapping the door closed again, he turned and planted a kiss on her forehead. “You are too good to me.” 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” She rolled her eyes at him as he snatched the box of frozen delights from the drawer and ripped the box open with his teeth. She sat down on a kitchen stool, her body facing him. 

As soon as Darren had popped four of the hot pockets onto a plate and into the microwave, he turned back to his girlfriend. “So what have you been up to today?” Walking up to her he slid between her legs and placed his hands on her thighs. He ignored the death glare she sent his way. “Other than buying me bribes and haunting the entryway of our house?”

“I talked to your mother. Told her you’re still a dick.” 

“She thinks I’m awesome.”

"I don’t think those two things are mutually exclusive.”

“Hell yeah. I am an awesome dick. I also have an awesome – ” the microwave beeped cutting Darren off. He sprinted across the space and wrenched open the door and started juggling two of the steaming pockets in his hands. “Oooh baby. Come to papa.” 

Mia watched as he shoved one into his mouth, not seeming to notice or care about the probably boiling hot interior. “Shouldn’t you be starting that diet Stephen and John recommended?” 

“I’ve got 6 weeks,” he said, his mouth still full. “And how do you know it’s not a Hot Pocket diet?” He closed his eyes and moaned. “Fuck this is good. Just what I needed.” His eyes flicked over to her. “It’s been a long day. Before the flight I had to spend hours walking around in these incredibly uncomfortable heels.”

He turned his body, shielding his food from the tea towel that was hurled directly at his head.

“Prick.” 

Checking to see if there were any more things around Mia that she could conceivably throw, Darren made his way to the opposite side of the bench, not sitting, just leaning against it. “What would you do if I told you I had signed a contract saying that I couldn’t show anyone these pictures before they were released? That if doing so meant I lost the part?”

Mia didn’t take the bait. “Then I would say you should kiss those heels goodbye, because there is no way you would survive a couple of weeks without showing anyone. Hell, I bet you showed whoever was sitting next to you on the plane.”

Darren grinned. “Guilty. Edith thought I looked ‘darling’ by the way.”

Mia snorted. “Darling, huh? Sounds like you could have scored there.” 

“What do you take me for, Ms Swier? I need more than a couple of kind words to sacrifice my virtue.” He followed that up by shoving a whole pocket into his mouth and then smiling around it. 

“You sacrificed your virtue a long, long time ago.”

He shrugged and then grabbed his plate and headed out of the kitchen, making his way to the living room. Mia huffed and followed him, not even close to letting it go. 

Darren collapsed onto the couch, flinging his legs out to land comfortably on the low coffee table. Mia stopped in front of him and just stood there, arms crossed, hoping that he would grow uncomfortable under her silent glare. It was a futile effort. She knew from experience that he didn’t mind having eyes on him. In fact he loved it. They’d made use of his voyeuristic tendencies throughout the years to bring a little spice to their lives. 

Deciding it was time to pull out the big guns Mia threw one of her legs over Darren’s and lowered her body onto his lap, crawling forward until all her body weight was either on him or the cushions on either side. 

Darren gulped down the last of his final hot pocket and dropped the empty plate on the seat next him. He was still smiling cockily at her but his eyes had darkened considerably and she watched as they dropped from her face to scan over the rest of her body. She had dressed herself strategically for this very reason. Tight black workout shorts paired with one of his white dress shirts. She’d left a few of the top buttons undone so glimpses of her lacy purple bra were visible. She looked fuckin hot if she did say so herself. 

Grinding her body down a little, she lifted her hand to the top most button done up on her shirt and started playing with it. His eyes followed the movement and she felt more than heard his breathing pattern change. His wide warm hands fell onto her thighs and his fingers started drawing nonsense patterns on her skin. 

“Come on, D,” she said, popping the button out one handed before moving down to rest on the next one. “I know you want to show it to me. And you know what it’ll do to me when you do. Remember the night we saw Neil’s preview?” She watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. He totally remembered. It had been Sarah Mackie’s first week working makeup on the Glee set and she’d been left blushing by all the hickeys and scratches that had dotted Darren’s body. A year later she had been well used to them and had even graduated to asking him what he’d done to earn some of the better markings. As private as he was, sometimes he had been proud enough to share. “I promise you it’ll be like that but even better.” 

She popped the next button. 

Darren’s eyes fixed on her chest before slowly rising back to her face. She felt him growing hard beneath her and she could see the red flush of his arousal racing up his neck. But she could also see in his eyes that he wasn’t going to give the photos up just yet. He was enjoying the game way too much. Damn him.

She picked up one of his hands and pulled it up towards her face. She nuzzled her cheek into the palm of his hand, his fingers dragging over her parted lips. She fixed him with her “fuck me now” eyes (labelled as such by Alli who had seen the look enough times while out partying with the both of them). Darren’s expression didn’t change but the hand still on her thigh tightened its grip.

Spending five years with the same person meant you learned all the things that made them tick. As well as all the things that made them explode. Mia was willing to employ all the tricks to get her way this time. 

Slowly, without breaking their locked gaze, she trailed Darren’s hand down her face, the side of her neck and then down and around till it cupped her through the shirt that was still partially blocking her breast from his sight. His hand flexed and instinctively started tracing the shape of her through the two thin layers. A second later he stopped, his eyes dropping down before flying back up to look at her face, his brow creased in confusion. 

Mia smiled. Pulling his hand away, she pushed the shirt off to the side, completely exposing one side of her bra and what was sticking out of it. 

“Two middle-back row tickets to see The Little Prince Live in Chicago next week.” His eyes widened to twice their normal size, seemingly stuck on the two pieces of thick paper sticking out the top of her lace cup. “Before you ask I checked with Michael and he said you were free to go on Thursday if you were back before lunch on Friday. So it’s totally doable.” Her wicked smile returned. “If…” his eyes snapped back to hers. “If you show me the photos that is. If not I will take Lindsay and you will be left here alone knowing you missed out on a whole lot of fun.” Darren opened his mouth but before he could make a sound she cut across him. “And you should know that the show is a limited run and it’s already sold out. Not even you could get tickets now.”

His mouth snapped shut and he looked back down at the tickets. Thanks to their years together Mia could read him like a book and she knew at that exact moment a fierce battle was raging inside him. She sat still, content to wait it out. It was inevitable now. 

“Fuck,” he said finally proving her right. “I had a bet with Ricky that I could keep them from you for a full 24 hours. Why’d you have to play dirty like that?”

She almost giggled and slapped her hands together with glee. There’d been no doubt really but it was nice to know she still had the upper hand in their relationship when it came to battles of wit. Sliding off to the side, she gave his shoulder a gentle shove. “Go get your phone! I needs to see me some blonde bombshell.” 

Sighing again in defeat, Darren leaned forward and pulled up the hem of his left pant leg. There, tucked into his lime green sock with pineapples dotted all over it, was his iPhone.

Mia snorted and Darren turned his head to wink at her. “Great minds,” he said. He sat back up with it clutched in his hand but before he could do anything else Mia snatched it out of his fingers and tapped in the passcode. 

“Gotcha.” She pulled up the photos app and sure enough there were the dozen or so behind-the-scene shots he’d gotten Ricky to take for him during the photo shoot. Darren watched as she silently swiped her way through them, looking at each of them for a good twenty seconds each. 

Against his better judgment, Darren started to feel a little nervous about what she thought as her silence continued. After all, his Hedwig photos were certainly a deviation from the classic Hedwig looks that all the previous actors had had. His promo shots were so much brighter and ‘cleaner’ than Neil and Andrew’s. 

Darren knew one of the things Mia found so attractive about Hedwig was how much of a mess she was. She’d always been drawn to things that were a little broken, a little fucked up (Darren tried not to apply that to himself and their relationship but he occasionally wondered about it) and this character was no exception. Maybe she wouldn’t like the new revamp. 

Not being able to take her silence any longer he said, “So… what do you think?” 

Mia finally tore her eyes from the screen and looked up at Darren, who didn’t even realise he was holding his breath. “Oh my god.” Her eyes were shining suspiciously. She looked back down at the photos. Darren could just make out the one she was looking at from that angle, it was the one where he’d opened his mouth and his pink tongue was just visible. “Oh my god,” she repeated.

He started to gather that that was all she could say. “You like them then?” he said, trying to wheedle a more expansive reaction out of her. 

He needn’t have been concerned. Ten seconds later the empty hot pocket plate was jostled onto the ground next to the couch as Mia threw herself at him. She sat up in his lap once more, his phone still clutched in her hand. “Oh honey,” she said, he voice deeper in a way that made a shiver run down his spine. “She is gorgeous. YOU are gorgeous.” She wrapped her hand around his neck and dragged him forward into a kiss, one that was more teeth than lips. She nipped at him, her breathing as ragged as his had been earlier, probably more so.  
She pulled back a minute later, holding their faces only an inch apart, their kiss swollen lips still temptingly close. She stared into his eyes, her gaze filled with heat and desire. “I can’t wait to see it. She is going to take that city apart in all the best ways.”

Whatever worry he’d had dissipated in that second and he lunged back in, sucking on her bottom lip. He felt her toss the phone to the side (she was totally the reason why his phones’ screens always ended up cracked goddamnit) and then wrapped her arms around him, using the leverage gifted to her by her current height advantage to pull him in really tight. He moved his hands down and around to cup her ass through the thin material of her shorts. He could tell immediately that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath them. He groaned against her lips. 

“Bedroom?” she said, her voice and breathing both ragged as all hell. 

“God yes,” he replied. 

They reluctantly pulled apart and, with a distinct knee-wobble, she stood up. 

Just wanting to be absolutely sure, Darren said, “So you like them?” 

Mia smiled and offered her hands to pull him up off the couch. Once standing in front of her, she cupped his face in her hands and said, “I promise you, mama look real good.”

He felt a giddy smile take over his face. That was all he needed to hear. “Fuck yeah I do.” 

Mia smiled back at him. “Come on, my rock and roll princess. Imma show you my carwash before you show me yours.” She grabbed the front of his t-shirt and dragged him off towards their bedroom.


End file.
